Queen of all dogs
by MidnightAngelJustForYou
Summary: Kagome gets kidnapped by Sesshoumaru in order to give birth to his heir, but the taiyoukai will learn that with a miko by his side, you don't need enemies.
1. Another normal day for me

Queen Of all dogs

Disclaimer:I don't own Inuyasha!

_Cp.1:Another normal day for me_

It was a nice day in feudal era. The birds were singing, the wind was caressing softly the surface of the earth and peace seemed to rule everything in site, or not…

"Sit! Arghh … Inuyasha you're such a jerk!"

"Me???You are the one constantly asks for a break to go home, so stop complaining for every stupid reason what crosses your mind and start looking for the jewel shards, damn it!"

"Inuyasha…"After mentioning his name, said boy's ears flattered against his head hopping to block the next words who were sure to came.

"Sigh...i only want some days off Inuyasha. The annual tests are approaching and I have to study for them. Why can't you understand that I have to go? At least once!"

"Because we don't have time for your worthless tests, so come on wench, stop wasting precious time!"

I'm seek of this thing! Every time i want to go home and see my family i always have to put up with Inuyasha and his thick brain of his! In his place I'll be grateful that I told him that I was leaving, instead to go off and disappear. Honestly…what's his problem? Sometimes I wander if he fell on his head when he was little…

"Oi,wench! Are you even listening to me or are you falling in this department too?"Inuyasha said with an annoyed look. He said that like he was lecturing me while I was thinking but i don't care (like he'll say something useful ¬ ¬).

"Inuyasha, maybe you should let Kagome go home. She's not your servant you know! She has her own life in the future."Sango, my sister, always trying to help me, but I know Inuyasha better then anyone and he's not going to give up so easily.

"No!!!"Like I said."She ain't going anywhere!""Oh come on Inu, let her just for a day. Lady Kagome probably misses her family!" Miroku always knows how to put the problem. I bet even Inuyasha can't deny him now."Keh…"Yes! I won! Ohhh you're the best Miroku!

Slap."PERVERT" err..well, you were."Can't you keep you coursed hands to yourself you pervert monk?""But Sango dear, I told you! I can't control myself been near such a wonderful but!" Slap."You lecherous monk!" And here's the day's amazing events: slapped monks, infuriated demon slayers and, of course, the idiot half demon, me, Shippo and Kirara of sides trying to maintain some sanity in us. Anyway…back to the story.

After half an hour of pleading and reasoning with the stubborn dog, i manage to obtain the blessing to go home.

I reached the well's meadow in short time. My years travelling with the gang gave me quite a speed. I remember now how weak and pathetic I was back there. How much I was complaining to Inuyasha that I wanted a break. I remember how much I loved him then. I was just a little miss knows-all back then who actually knew nothing of the real world. Then I was thinking that everything is only for me and I couldn't help but to be a little jealous on Kikyo, having Inuyasha's love and everything. But I finally understood that Inu loves only her and that's a fact I can't change whatever I'll do. So here I am. Next to the well, ready to jump. When I finally realized that something that wasn't a human was behind me, it was to late; I was knocked unconscious the next second.

A/N:Hope you like it and Please Review!!


	2. Lovely news

_Cp.2:Where's the miko?_

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Inuyasha!**

Something wasn't right. Inuyasha never argued with Kagome for more then 5 minutes, and Sango, been there every time they did it, surely noticed that their hanyou friend was a little to fixed on his point, and that was not something good. Unknown to her, Miroku was pondering on the same fact. Why Inuyasha wanted Kagome to stay? And more importantly , why is he so agitated now?

Little did they know that Inuyasha had a firm point for Kagome to stay, it did not matter that said girl was oblivious to it. She should have listened to him!

Sesshoumaru followed them for some hours and Inuyasha knows what he wanted: _Tessaiga_ ."Well…if he thinks that I'll give him my sword, he has another thing coming!" thinks Inuyasha, not even guessing the big mistake he just did. He decided on letting Kagome go home, after all , she's not taking the sword with her ,so why bother. Truth is, he just wants to gather the shards faster, and occasionally keep his pack out of harm ways. Sesshoumaru, his nr.2 mortal enemy, always is a constant problem. Although he gives the impression of an idiot, Inuyasha knows he can't defeat him alone, he needs all help he can get, that means a complete pack. So…let just say he wants to be prepared, not that he's actually scared of his brother. "Like the bastard could kill me…if he could, he would have done it already !" tried to ensure himself Inuyasha.

"arrr….where am I?" asked a newly conscious miko. Kagome's head was killing her and the stomach as well. Poor girl was thinking that she just came back from the dead. "Well… not actually but sure my head makes me feel like" thought Kagome.

"Do not worry Lady miko, you are in Lord Sesshoumaru's castle." Said an unknown voice.

Kagome's eyesight came back to her, and the first thing that she saw was an elderly youkai. "She's a cheetah…I guess…"was her thoughts. "I'm so glad that you're conscious. Lord Sesshoumaru asked about you a lot these days!" said the nameless cheetah."What? I was out for days?Sesshoumaru' castle?" now Kagome was panicked. What the hell? Sesshoumaru was the person who attacked her? Why? And more importantly…with what purpose?" Sesshoumaru asked about me? Bet he asked when he can kill me…""Lady miko?" asked the elderly."Oh…sorry, I wasn't paying attention. My name is Kagome Higurashi, yours?" "Don't worry and my name's Keiko. I'm the castle's healer. "Announced the cheetah. Kagome nodded to let the youkai know that she heard her. "For how many days I was out ?" Asked the modern time miko. "Four days." "WHAT? " "Please don't panic !Lord Sesshoumaru told me that your pack knows about this! I'll go tell him of you're awaken so please stay put." With that said, the cheetah hurried down the long corridors of the castle to the daiyoukai office.

Left alone, Kagome occupied her time studying the room were she spent the last four days. It wasn't big, just perfect. The walls were painted a pale blue, contrasted with an ebony furniture. In the room was the bed were she was, a big wardrobe, a low table in the center and a small empty library far in the corner. One thing attracted her attention, and that was the double door in the right of her bed. From what could she see, they open in some kind of a garden with millions of flowers.

"Enter."Said an ice like voice.

"Please forgive me my lord but the miko was woken up."Keiko announced to the stoic inu.

"Very well. You may live." Nodded the daiyoukai.

"Hai .Thank you my lord." The cheetah lived.

Sesshoumaru was very pleased with the news. He brought her here for a reason after all and now he could proceed with his plans. He still had some paper work to do, but it could wait 'till later; now he had a miko to visit and he wanted to be sure that she knows the reason for the unexpected holiday. Smirking for only a fraction of a second, his perfect stoic mask was again craved on his face, he started making his way to her room.

When he entered, she wasn't prepared for him. She was still dazed by the new place and it's beauty .

"I hope you pay close attention to whom is speaking to you because this Sesshoumaru will not repeat himself."Was his greeting. Kagome was taken aback by him. "How on earth Inuyasha agreed to let me go with him? Even more: go with him knocked unconscious? Something doesn't smell right here."Thought Kagome.

"Well hi yourself. I really appreciate your concern about me Sesshoumaru."Was her reply.

"Do not test this Sesshoumaru's patience ningen. I don't have time to teach the mongrel's whore how to behave."

"What did you say! How dare you! I'm not anyone's whore! I thought you had a nose you insolent jerk!"Kagome was beyond mad. She was down right furious .How dares he!

"ENOUGH! You will listen pathetic human! I assure you this one does not care about your useless being. You will obey and do what is expected of you and I will let you live."

"Hey! Who do you think you are! I'm a person just like you! You don't have any right to treat me like that! "In a second she was slammed in a nearby wall with her air cut off by his large clawed hand."Listen well wrench…"He started in a low ton"I am now your alpha and in case the half breed haven't told you what that means…I suggest you start researching …because I'm not as patient as him and I'll not think twice before beheading you. Is that understood?"He asked in the deadliest voice Kagome ever heard."Y-Yes s-sir.""Good. Now that we are done with that aspect I'll explain to you my reasons for taking you."For a small period of time the silence was thick between them. After what it seams an eternity for our poor miko,the glorious speech was continued "I believe you already know that the hanyou has not have the smallest clue about your situation so I'll skip that part.I brought you here for one single reason. An heir for the western lands."The last statement left Kagome speechless. "I believe you don't know what I'm talking about" Remarked him."After a lot of persuasion from my Mother…I decided that my heir should be immune from miko powers, that making him the supreme being."

"Ad that means.."now Kagome was scared…really scared" If he wants what I think he wants…Oh please Kami,please" But, like always the Gods have not ears for her prayers" It means miko that you're to give birth to my son and heir."

A/N:I'm sooo sorry for posting so late!Please forgive me!I promise to write on time from now on^^

Please review and tell me that you think. See you next time!


	3. It's difficult to be Inuyasha

_Cp.3:It's difficult to be Inuyasha_

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Inuyasha!**

The week went by fast for the inu-tachi. They searched aimlessly all day and slept at night like weather worn out rocks.

"It's almost night. I think we should call it a day and set camp."Said Miroku.

"I agree with you houshi-sama. A few minutes of walking in the dark won't bring at light any clues about where Kagome-chan is" Backed up Sango.

"Ah..Sango, my beautiful lady, I just knew you would take my side!"SLAP" You pervert houshi! How many times I have to tell you to keep your hands to yourself?By any chance…are you a masochist? Cause that is the only explication I got for your behavior! "Yelled Sango. She wanted to ask him that for some time, I mean, what kind of men like to be beaten nonstop? Inuyasha interrupted her trail of thoughts."Guys knock it off already! Just set the camp in silence for once."After this, the houshi and the slayer settled everything without further arguments. Inuyasha wasn't in his best mood this days and neither one of them wanted an enraged hanyou after them.

After a modest dinner the humans made their bed and settled down for another restless night. Inuyasha watched them from the top of a nearby tree 'till midnight, but after that he too succumbed to the powerful spell known as sleep.

Deep into the western citadel the waters weren't so calm. The night, which for others meant rest and a break from a busy day, for a certain miko it meant an absolute nightmare. Earlier Sesshoumaru declared that _ she __**-a human-**_has to give birth to his heir, something not even in her worst nightmare had she imagined.

"Oh Kami please tell me what to do….how to change his mind…anything …please" Her words were lost to the world without being replied_. It means miko that you're to give birth to my son and heir. _This onlysentence had the power to make her faint ,scream and cry all in the same time."And this isn't even the worst…wait to see Inuyasha's reaction when he hears it…and mom's…oh God… I should have listened to Inuyasha and wait another day to go home, now look what you've done!"

_**Flashback: **_

"_Ad that means .."now Kagome was scared…really scared" If he wants what I think he wants…Oh please Kami ,please" But, like always the Gods have not ears for her prayers" It means miko that you're to give birth to my son and heir." _

"…_.what?"Was her weak reply."B-but..i thought ..that… I thought that you…hated …humans."_

"_True. I hated them and I still do. I assure you that this Sesshoumaru doesn't care about you, but he will move past that hate for your kind for the sake of my lands."His words confused her even more. She united her brows and tried to focus onto his face."I still don't understand..why chose me instead of a more beautiful and more powerful demoness?"_

"_Because an heir with both demon and miko blood will be unstoppable" Then she fainted._

_**End flashback **_

Kagome could not believe his words. How can anybody think this way. It was frustrating her: first Inuyasha and his clay pot believe that she still is head over hills for the hanyou and now, the most cold and merciless being she knows says that she has to make him a child."Gaaahhhh…. stupid fate and all her tricks always taking me to be their victim!"

She had fallen asleep late in the night cursing her misfortune.

The next day, Inuyasha had woken up earlier than the others. He caught some fish which he put near Kagome's cooking utensils that Sango left the other night to dry. "Kagome…"Although he took his usual spot high up in a tree, the last thing on his mind was guarding his friends from danger. "I can't believe it… where could she be? And more importantly: with who? Oh man…I'll never forgive myself if I lose her."

_**Flashback: **_

_The sun was beginning to set and Inuyasha still hadn't gone to check on Kagome."Kehh… Useless wench…if she had any problems I'm sure I would have heard her scream. I bet she's at home eating my ramen or fighting that thing of hers she's always whining about…. math I guess or "_

"_Inuyasha you should go to Kagome now before I'll rip your head off! Do you hear me?"_

"_I've heard you dammit!"_

"_Then what are you waiting for? Spring?"Sango was beyond murderous. She was yelling at the top of her lungs for some time and the irritating dogs was looking like he hasn't even the slightest concern in the world. The bad energy she emitted kept even the not-so-holy houshi away. Maybe he was a little bit of a masochist but he wasn't suicidal. _

"_Inuyasha this is the last warning…if you don't go right now after her, I'm throwing Hiraikotsu..""Okay, okay…jeez …"_

_The hanyou sped up between the forest's trees and came to an abrupt halt right in front of the bone-eaters well."Something isn't right." He said while sniffing the clearing."Sesshoumaru..and Kagome!"He tried to catch a trail but with no avail so he guessed that Sesshoumaru must have took flight."Damn that bastard!"_

_He hurried back to the others "Good thing that the brat is at Kaede's 'cause I will not stand him whining about his missing mummy."_

"_Back so soon?"Asked Miroku._

"_Kagome's being kidnapped by Sesshoumaru!"_

"_What!Are you sure Inuyasha? What business could have your brother with our Lady Kagome?"Sango approved the houshi's questions. Sesshoumaru was never a being you could play with and if Kagome truly is with him…Kami protect us all from disaster._

"_I'm sure .I smelled the bastard and Kagome near the well."_

"_what are we waiting for then? Lets go!"Both of the guys agreed with Sango._

_**End flashback **_

From then on the group researched the hole area and even more.

Inuyasha didn't know what to do. He was despaired that he will not find her and if he did, it'll be to late. He felt useless and that was something he didn't like at all. The blame he took upon himself was large and heavy and the rest of the gang feared for his sanity. Both Miroku and Sango, even Kirara, believed that is difficult to be Inuyasha in that moment.

A/N:First of all I want to thank to all the people that reviewed my story. THANK YOU GUYS!

I'll try to write longer chapters but I don't promise anything, but don't worry: if the chapters aren't longer than 1.500 words, they will be posted fast^_^

Also, in case you haven't figured it out: the brat is Shippo.

I'm waiting your opinions so… REVIEW!


	4. What do you think of me?

_Cp.4:What do you think of me?_

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Inuyasha! **

Kagome awoke early in the morning. The sun was starting to climb onto the blue-pink sky and the birds were becoming annoyed by the new light the enveloped them. "I love mornings. It's the only time when the nature is fresh and innocent. " She climbed down from the bed and went straight to the garden. She did some morning exercises and came back in the room to gather her bathing supplies. After a long bath in the attached hot spring she felt much better."This is life!"

Knock,knock "May I come in?"A timid voice asked.

"Sure.." A petit demoness entered shyly in the room, closing silently the door after her."Good morning miko-sama. I'm Ryoko, your maid. I'm here to help you with the clothes."

"Oh..okay."Ryoko was very beautiful, with long black hair and perfect body, who wouldn't say that? Although everything about her screamed SHY , she was composed and observant. Like the meaning of her name, she was a young dragon The way she looked at you assured your inner demons that she would be careful with you and will try her best to please you.

" I believe a blue and gold kimono will do. This colors will emphasize your eyes. Their deep blue is amazing."

"Thank you."

For Kagome the open wardrobe seemed bigger for some reason."No wonder that I have this impression, look at all those kimonos!" Inside, the clothes were neatly arranged."There're some miko haoris and hakamas too!" Exclaimed the surprised girl."Way yes my lady. Lord Sesshoumaru gave specific orders about your wardrobe. He had chosen himself all your clothes to make sure you have just what is the best!"

Kagome was amazed and annoyed at the same time."The nerve of him! Thinking that he can by me with money and power! Though he sure must have spent a lot of time to chose all this kimonos. "

Ryoko picked a dark blue kimono with the edges a darker shade of blue and lines that curled along the fabric in three kinds of gold. On the back a white crescent moon illuminated the stormy night of the kimono. The inner kimono was pale blue and the obi was soft orange. Kagome was awed by her appearance. She had her hair up in a complicated bun with a white lily on the side. The makeup was simple: pink lipstick and pale blue eye shadow. She was ready.

Sesshoumaru was sitting at the dining table for some time. He was curious how she would look. Assigning Ryoko as her maid meant that she will always look astonishing but he was eager to see the dragon's handiwork. The shy girl was renowned in the country for her masterpieces and this was his first time seeing her work.

The double doors opened and Sesshoumaru stood.

"Good morning Sesshoumaru-sama. I'm sorry for being late."

"Beautiful…"he said. Kagome's chicks became a dark pink."Thank you my lord."Out of his daze, the daiyoukai helped her sit. After retaking his sit, he ordered for the food to be brought in.

Kagome waited for him to take the first bite before starting her meal as well.

The breakfast went nicely. Kagome was nervous and quite troubled because of his evident staring. She knew she looked good and all but not in a million years she dared to think that _**he **_would be impressed, though it surely felt good.

"She's perfect." were his thoughts."Mother was right, she is beautiful. The half breed does not know what he lost. To bad..now she's _mine." _

"Oh Kami.. why is he smirking at me?"

Poor Kagome…she doesn't even has a clue of what Sesshoumaru's pervert mind is conjuring right now. After all, he wanted pups and he needed to think about the best way of creating them.

"Oh..what a breakfast! I can't be under that psychotic look for the rest of my life! Who knows what was he thinking...eww!I don't want to know!"Kagome's trail of thoughts went this way for a while. After the nerve racking breakfast she retreated in the garden for some peace and quiet."Come on Kagome! Forget everything about his highness and enjoy this nice day."She set on the grass mindful of the clothes and closed her eyes.

She stood there in a trance like state 'till she sensed someone behind her.

She turn backwards fast, managing to get a squeal of surprise from Rin. "I'm so sorry Rin. I though that it was someone else."

"That's okay pretty lady. Rin is not upset."She answered with a big smile on her lips. She held a bucket of lilies in her right hand."This are for you. Rin wanted to thank you for accepting to be her new mummy. "

"Thank you Rin. They are beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you are. May Rin know pretty lady's name?"

"I'm Kagome."

"You have a pretty name. Do you want to play with Rin?"

"Of course I want!"

"Yay! Rin is soo happy! Rin feels lonely. Master Jaken doesn't want to play with me anymore and Ah-Un is at the stables. Sesshoumaru-sama doesn't let Rin go to the stables. He says is dangerous and that Rin could get hit there."

"Don't worry Rin!I'll Play with you. Sesshoularu-sama wants you to be safe and that's why he doesn't want you there."

"Oh…well if Rin goes with Kagome-sama there she will be safe and see Ah-Un too! Do you think Sesshoumaru-sama will let me?"

"We ask him later ok?"

"Okay"

"By the way…why do you speak in the third person?"

"It's something wrong? Sesshoumaru-sama speaks this way."

"Hahaha..you see Rin, people will not always understand you, so use the third person. It's better that way."

"Okay! Rin..I know! Kagome-sama , you should tell this to Sesshoumaru-sama as well! I bet he doesn't know!"

Sweat drops " Okay.."

The rest of the day went by nicely, well…except lunch."I SWEAR TO KAMI IF HE STARES ONE MORE TIME, I'LL KILL HIM!…I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! EVEN IN FRONT OF RIN…..well: _Don't worry Kagome-sama!That means he likes you! Rin thinks he will give you flowers soon!" _

"I better start praying for the flowers…I don't anything else from him!"

A/N:Here's another chapter folks ! I hope you liked it!

REVIEW and tell me what you think!


	5. I love my mom

_Cp.5:I love my mom_

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Inuyasha! **

Two days pasted by. In this time Kagome and Rin became good friends, something that pleased greatly Sesshoumaru. He was planning on telling kagome at dinner of the sudden visit they will get. His mother, Lady Kimiko, sent through a servant a letter announcing her visit.

**Flashback:**

"_My Lord, some youkai is here saying that he has a letter from your Mother." _

"_Bring him in."_

"_Yes my lord."_

_After five minutes an averaged inu entered his office and bowed low."Sesshoumaru-sama, a bring news from your respected Mother."_

"_Proceed."_

"_She has given me this letter along with orders to give it only to your highness." Sesshoumaru took the letter from the demon's extended hand."Your duty here is finished. You may live."_

"_Thank you my lord."_

_On the exterior Sesshoumaru seamed calm, with no care in the world, but inside, a storm ranged on, living him restless and impatient. When the door closed, he ripped the edge of the envelop and started reading his mother's new idiocies. Although they usually were full of useless information, it's better to check it for precaution. You never know…_

_The content was poor but deadly:"Sesshoumaru, I'll be arriving soon to the citadel."_

_Silence followed after. Then the smell of acid took form in the room as the poor paper which the now enraged and annoyed lord held was degraded to nothing._

**End flashback **

After some unlucky servant lost his life, Sesshoumaru was once again calm with his perfect mask in place. He now stood in the throne room with his usual air of superiority. He ordered for Kagome to be sent right away but it looks like she had other plans.

Knock,knock "Come in."Kagome, the one who knocked, realized that she had problems.

"Sorry I'm late. Me and Rin-chan..""SHUT UP!"Silence."I believe I said to come right away."Silence."Who's your alpha?"His tone screamed practically DEFY ME AND YOU'LL DYE!"You are."Kagome responded in a shaking breath."Good..now…the alpha is usually defied or respected and listened in a pack?""Respected and listened.""Then…why am I not ?""Because I'm an ungrateful member."She said exposing her neck to him. She hoped that by showing obedience she'll manage to calm him a little. She doesn't want totally calm, she's not selfish, she wants him calm enough to not rip her to pieces.

Sesshoumaru inspects her critically and stands."Oh Kami-sama, please…give me a quick and painless death."Kagome pleaded. The daiyoukai stops in front of her and begins to sniff her. He nuzzles her neck and growls in approval .Kagome is ready to give her soul to Kami but his growls brings her to the earth.

"It seams you've learned something from the useless half-breed."

"Huh?"Was her smart reply.

"Prepare yourself. My Mother is coming here."

"Aha..WHAT?" Sesshoumaru cringed from the noise."Quiet insolent wench! Your voice makes my ears bleed. My Mother probably will arrive at dinner time so I want you in your best clothes with your BEST behavior. Am I understood? " "Yes my lord.""Then go."Kagome turns to live but stops abruptly."What are you doing miko?"

"I almost forgot…thank you for picking all those kimonos!"With that she was out. Kagome would have been very lucky if she stayed for another second, because she would have witnessed something rare: a small smile from the Ice prince.

When she arrived in her room, Ryoko was already there picking and discarding dresses."Lady miko! Come and help me pick something for tonight!"

Kagome approached her and started the long search. The bed was lost in the sea of clothes . She glanced at it for a minute and immediately spotted a kimono with the exact model like Seshoumaru's."There!"She screamed."What happened?""I think I saw something good."The dragon lifted the kimono and looked at it with a critical eye."Well…it looks like you have a sixth sense for this Kagome-sama."Kagome looked at her."What do you mean?""It's perfect. You'll be wearing it."

"Oh.."Ryoko rolled her eyes and started preparing Kagome. After a while ,everything was ready. The kimono looked magnificent on Kagome. It was white with red sakura flowers. The inner kimono was a pale shade of pink and her obi was red. The edges were gold giving her an image of royalty. She had red lipstick, red earrings and black eye shadow. The hair was in a bun with a bit of lose har on her right side creating a curtain. Ryoko put in her hair a sakura flower as final accessory.

Someone knocked on the door."Kagome-san can I come in?"

"Sure!"

"Oh…You look very pretty!"

"Thank you Rin!"

"Come on guys! We have to be ready soon!"

"Rin is ready!" She was dressed in a white kimono with orange leafs along it. The obi was white and her hair was left normally.

"Well you are ready! I'm not!"Said Ryoko.

"Then what are you waiting for?"Said Kagome. The dragon left the room with a trail of dust behind her. She was running so fast, that the demons who saw her believed that she's followed by death itself.

Sesshoumaru sensed his mother some time ago and came out to greet her. He learned the hard way that is good to be respectful with her even If she doesn't deserve it. Kagome and Rin were near him, a little behind as a sign of respect. Both of them were gorgeous and that pleased him.

When she touched earth, her stoic expression gained a smirk."This woman creeps me out."Thought Kagome. She had a white kimono with pale blue snow flakes at the bottom. Unlike Sesshoumaru, the long mokomoko was kept around herself. She had her long white hair in two pig tails.

"It's good to see you son."

"Likewise mother."

"If you're so happy to see me, why won't you come more often to my palace?"

"…" Silence."Well?"

"I see…tell me Sesshoumaru…she's the one?"She said referring to Kagome.

"Yes. She's my mate-to-be."Responded Sesshoumaru.

"Good evening my Lady. I'm Kagome."

"I like her Sesshoumaru. She will give you strong pups."She said without acknowledging Kagome.

"What a woman! I can't believe SHE wanted me here! I bet she's a real sweet , like her son." Though the miko.

"Yes...this is my beloved mom. How much i love her!"Said the daiyoukai full of sarcasm.

A/N:Finished with another one!^_^

I want to thank to all of you who reviewed my story. You're the best!

Anyway..tell me what you think!  
Please REVIEW!


	6. Testing her

_Cp.6:Testing her_

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Inuyasha! **

Lady Kimiko stared for a moment at her son, then passed by him without another word. Kagome was silently fuming in her head."The nerve of her!"

The great demoness was very pleased with her son. It seamed like he had control over the offending humans. Also it seamed like he changed her into a true future Lady of the West. No longer was she in danger of being ridiculed by the others of high rank. The human, Kagome was her name, was a beautiful creature, even if she doesn't want to acknowledge it. She could become highly respected if she follows Sesshoumaru orders. After all..Sesshoumaru is by far more respected than his late father."The fool… leaving all behind for a pathetic human and her bastard." Although she's not showing it, Kimiko was angered by her mate's betrayal, but unlike others, she never was a weak female. She always held her head up against the ones who threatened along the years, even after the general's idiocy. Then, more than never, she needed her straight. After the mongrel's death, she took his place as the new leader of the west and her already stoic self became more frigid. The loneliness she experienced hadn't made things better. The only person she had in the world became distant with her. Seshoumaru left her…left her, his own mother, for good. She knew from the start why he stopped visiting her, why he pushed her away,but could do nothing, and even if she could… she wouldn't. She couldn't make his father change his mind."I still feel his anger… after all this years…Sesshoumaru..you do not understand my son, if I fought I would have lost your empire. I did nothing because she meant nothing to us. She and her son meant no threat .Not then, not ever. " Kimiko silently played long lost images in her mind. Images with her…her mate.. and her son." If I have done something, the others would have seen it as a sign of weakness. I did not felt threaten by her, after all.. what's her life compared with mine's? It wasn't worth the effort. "

Sesshoumaru respected his mother greatly but couldn't understand her. Anyway… he gave up on trying that from the moment of his father's death and that's a looong time ago. He learned his lessons, females were to complicated for his good, better let them do what they wanted without questions.

He came back on earth helped by Kagome."Your Mother surely likes me."She said.

"It was her idea."

"Huh?"

"The mating…it was her idea."

"Oh.. well..i don't see the point. We don't love each other. We don't even like each other. "

Sesshoumaru agreed with her. What is his Mother thinking? Mating a human? How could she suggest such a atrocity was beyond him.

Dinner time came fast. They sat at a large table, although they were few and didn't need all that space.

Sesshoumaru sat at the head of the table with his Mother on his left and Kagome on his right. Rin sat next to Kagome, chatting aimlessly with her.

The young miko lost her appetite long time ago, about when the demoness walked general everything was quiet and still with occasional questions from the elder female:"Tell me Sessoumaru… have you though about a name for the heir?" "No mother."After some minutes of silence:" You must be prepared my son! A child, more importantly , a heir…your heir needs to have a perfect name, something that defines him, like you have… your name tells exactly what you are."Her words stroke him like a cold shower. "_exactly _ _what_ _you are." _How could she address him like an _…it _?

"How could you say that to your own son?"Kagome stood up."His not an it! His a person! What kind of mother are you to him?"Kimiko sent her a cold look."It's not you problem how I speak with my son."

"The hell is not!"

"SILENCE BOTH OF YOU!"Both female sat down in their chairs."I will not tolerate any more of this nonsense! Mother …she's your alpha and son demand respect and a proper addressing from you. Also…miko this Sesshoumaru could stand for himself. Do not address my mother like that never again.I'm I understood?'

"Yes my lord."

"..if you excuse me.."And he left the room. Kimiko followed him.

Sesshoumaru entered his study."How can she do that?"He asked himself.

"My son.."He stood with his back at her."Sesshoumaru…do not worry…I was just testing her…and she passed." He turned his surprised eyes to her."What?"  
"Yes my son…I tested her."

"For what?"  
"For loyalty and courage to stand up for you. I was indeed right about her, she's the one."

Sesshoumaru was impressed in the least. He heard ,even when he was nothing but a mere pup, about his mother's great skills. People always told him that she uses her abilities in political and territorial matters. And now.. in his love life. He even heard a rumor that she used this method to take the title of Lady of the West.

"Why did you choose her? Why not a powerful demoness?"He asked her.

"Why…because of her pure heart and soul."  
"What?"  
"She will never betray you…look at the facts, even now when she still doesn't trust you, she defended you. Theirs no say what will she do if she would love you."

If Lady Kimiko feared something for his son, that thing it was betrayal."I'll never let him suffer the way I did!"She always though.

Sesshoumaru's face was vacant from any emotion but his eyes shined with gratitude.

After the icicles departure, she relaxed and finished her meal chatting with Rin occasionally. After dinner she put the little girl to bed and went to her room.

When she opened the door, her brain froze and her eyes remained fixated on the naked being in front of her.

"Oh my god Sesshoumaru! What are you doing in my room?"She said with her eyes covered.

"Woman..this Sesshoumaru does not understand your shiness. Did you not know that we have to share a bed?"

"WHAT?"

Sigh" Listen..undress and and come in bed. We will talk in the morning. This Sesshoumaru wants to rest."

"I won't sleep with you! Are you nuts?"

"Chase your annoying screams girl and go to sleep."He said between growls.

Kagome picked between her hands and saw that his already in bed with his back at her. She sighed and undressed herself slowly like she feared that Sesshoumaru will kill her if she made to much sound.

She climbed in the bed next to him with her back to him.

"Oh god…I think I'm gonna dye!"

A/N:Hey guys!Sorry for the hold-up…anyway here's a new chapter! I hope you like it!

See you next time!

Please REVIEW!


	7. Damn those dogs And grandpa!

_ Cp.7:Damn those dogs..and grandpa!_

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Inuyasha! **

"That was embarrassing…" **Flashback:** _"Oh my god Sesshoumaru! What are you doing in my room?"She said with her eyes covered. "Woman..this Sesshoumaru does not understand your shiness . Did you not know that we have to share a bed?" "WHAT?" _**End flashback.**

"I can't believe I could fall asleep in the same bed with him…what's wrong with me Kami?"

**Flashback:  
**After she made herself comfortable in the bed, Kagome found herself once again thinking:"Dear Lord…_**HE**_'s next to me…I should have slept a bit earlier, 'cause i surely won't now." She tried for one full hour to distract her mind away from the handsome youkai asleep in her bed to no avail. Kagome's mind became numb and when she finally started to succumb to the much nicer universe of dreams, she sensed something pressed to her back. At first she though nothing of it but when the thing started moving , she panicked."What the heck…I don't remember having a water bed…or a massage table…hmm…"She started to investigate the strange thing that moved her on top of it. She discovered that it was covered with skin and that it has powerful arms and legs."Okay…now something definitely it's not right."She grabbed some hair and pulled earning a low growl from the mystic _**breathing **_ thing. She decided that she needed to know what it was and moved to see it. She came face to face with a perfect face with to narrowed golden orbs. "Chase your movement woman or I'll make you do."

"Oh my god! Sesshomaru what are you doing in my bed?"Kagome yelled.

"Woman are you forgetful as well as stupid?"Sesshoumaru asked with a raised brow.

"Oh…Hey! I was asleep! I forgot about you so give me a brake!"She protested.

**End flashback**

After the unwanted and definitely never to repeat experience, Kagome ran like a beheaded chicken in the hot springs, successfully managing to slip on apparently _**nothing**_ and fall in the water. Sesshoumaru rushed in the room after hearing the splash and the distinctive scream of_** bloody murder**_ from the petit onna that fascinates him. He helped her up, of course with lost of swears from the pissed off woman and deep growls from him, but, as to not give his mother something to annoy the hell out of him, he calmed her( he yelled at her to _shut up!_), started preparing her for the morning meal.

Kagome became a statue when he told her to shut it. Never in her life she though that _**Sesshoumaru **_ will loose his cool and snap like that instead of sending her head rolling somewhere away from the rest of her body. While she terrified herself with the mental image, said youkai grabbed a wrapped object.

She came back on earth when Sesshoumaru entered her line of vision holding something quite large in his hands.

"This is for you."He announced.

"Oh…Thank you.."She took the package from him and opened it eagerly, while an amused Lord of the Western Lands watched.

"Oh my God Sesshoumaru…it's beautiful…thank you so much."She said still watching with big eyes the most elegant and gorgeous furisode ever. It was Black with pink and violet cherry trees on it, petals dancing every where on the surface of her new present. The furisode came along with a royal purple obi. She dressed with he help of the inu without a word, too stunned to say anything to him.

-SssS-

Breakfast passed by slowly. They ate in silence with occasional question thrown at each other. Those question following the course:Sesshoumaru-Kimiko,Kimiko-Sesshoumaru,Kagome-Rin,Rin-Sesshoumaru,Sesshoumaru-Rin and Sesshoumaru-Kagome."_**Boring**_ !"Screamed Kagome in her head."Why an I ask her something, or even make a statement about something? I don't want an answer!" But with all her mental back up, she didn't break the silence between them. She didn't had the courage to.

-SssS-

The rest of the day was normal, well…not as normal as Kagome wanted but close enough. She played with Rin and enjoyed the day in her new kimono,after all, if Sesshoumaru gave it to her, why not show it?

"Lady Kagome, I'm so happy that you accepted Sesshoumaru-sama's wedding gift!"The little girl said happily.

"Huh? What gift Rin? Sesshoumaru gave me just…"She paled considerably "oh…"She remembered some nonsense her grandfather was saying some time ago about furisode given as wedding gifts as a way for the man to express his want on the woman and, more importantly, to express his approval for her giving this kind of present to an unmarried woman, you say that you accept her freedom, and you ask permission for her hand, promising she'll still feel the freedom, although married.

"Just perfect! Now I can't give him the gift back because I accepted it already!...Someone must hate me up there.."

-SssS-

Maybe you want to know what happened with Inuyasha and the gang. Well…to put it simple…they gave up. They won't go around searching the haycock for a needle. No way Jose! They're not crazy!...Okay….maybe Inuyasha but the rest no. Sango and Miroku dragged Inu's tail back at Kaede's to simply wait for Kagome to come back, or see Sesshoumaru and ask him what the hell is going on. They're not pretentious, so they say embrace either of the two.

Also…after some days, Inuyasha added a new member to their team: Kikyou. So, Miroku ,Sango and Shippo left. After all, what kind of friends they would be if they stayed? But that wasn't the only reason: Miroku is fighting every single moment to control the Wind Tunnel and his always thinking about death. He doesn't need to smell it too!

They went to the demon slayers village to wait in peace and clean air.

-SssS-

Late in the night a crazy girl who wants to die by Sesshoumaru's hand, demands explanations for the morning events.

"Tell me Sesshoumaru! How could you give me a wedding gift withough saying it?"Yelled Kagome.

"Woman…chase your screaming and don't blame this Sesshoumaru for your idiocy!"

"What? Idiocy? I didn't knew you jerk!"She replied heatedly."How would I know o your intentions if you don't tell me?You want me to dream them?"

"This Sesshoumaru said that he was going to mate you. It's not my problem that your small brain didn't processed it."

"Why you…!"She tried to form some coherent answer that will include some intelligence but failed miserably.

The rest of the night Kagome was almost like a statue and if Sesshoumaru wasn't himself he surely would have been scared that she died standing there.

A/N:Hey guys!Don't kill me! I know It took much longer to write his chapter but, hey, is summer!

Anywya…I hope you liked my story so far! Review please!^_^


	8. When should i begin?

_Cp.8:When should I begin?_

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Inuyasha! **

Time is going slow for you when the future is unsure and foggy, even more when you're dead, but for Kikyo is ok. Time already has no importance for her. If it would stop, she wouldn't care. Actually, it would be better. She'll never be scared of turning into ash, she'll never have to hunt lost souls for survival and even better, there won't be a difference between her and a living person, between her and Inuyasha.

Often she's asking herself why continue to fight for him, for all…for her. "I no longer care..I no longer need…why?" But like everything else, the question disappears. They never come back the same. Always changed in some way. Always different and new.

"Then why I feel I asked this question all my life?"

It's true. The question was often on her lips while she was alive. Why I have to be alone with Kaede? Why I have to be a priestess? Why the Shikon no tama? Why?...

But she forgets. Every day, a little bit more. Otherwise how a dead person won't crave to be alive again? If she remembers, she'll want to experience again. To feel the burn of the sun, to feel the wind in her hair, to breathe, to eat, to feel the world change with her, to move with time. It's a good thing that she forgets. She'll never observe. The forgetfulness is not based on memories, but on feelings. It has been a long time. To long to ask '_how?_', not '_why?_' .

/~~|~~\

Naraku would not question the pause in his enemies actions."Well…a useful brake… for me." It was a welcomed change. He used the given time to reassemble and create a new _'son'_. _Byakuya_. A new tool thought out from the failure of the band of seven.

Also he kept an eye on the monk and the slayer. The sudden move from Edo gave him something to ponder over. Why would they live like this? Because of Kikyo?

"It seems she's unwanted. The little reincarnation has supporters. Speaking of it… where is the pest? Weeping in some hole?"

Wherever was she, Kanna wasn't able to locate her and that irked Naraku more then everything. The place where she is must be very well protected because Kanna's mirror never failed him before. _It doesn't matter. The mouse will come out of the hole sooner or later. She won't let the cheese go, as long as the cheese is Inuyasha._

/~~|~~\

Kagome sat in the library reading a scroll about the great canine general before his reign.

The library became her favorite place fast being so vast that she was able to avoid even Sesshoumaru. The knowledge stored here was more than _**Sesshoumaru **_could read in _**his**_ life!

"Thank God I'm stubborn or I would never found my way around this graveyard of dust and old paper!"

After she snapped out of her trance, in the middle of the night I may add, she left Sesshoumaru's room and went to the library. She usually goes there to pick some stories for Rin if she doesn't feels like making up new ones."Like my mother says, you need to learn from the old."

The rest of the night she explored her new hideout making sure to memorize every little dark corner or path. Her memory served her well, because Sesshoumaru hadn't had the chance to speak to her yet."That's right buddy! This is a new strategy! Instead of facing you and win a headache, better avoiding you and that mother of yours!" Kagome doesn't want to admit it, but she's scared of Lady Kimiko."That woman is a devil! Have you seen how she's looking at me?"

Her rant was stopped by the source of her nightmares. _Speaking of the devil.._ thought Kagome.

"Well good day Lady Kagome."Said the female satan. Kagome almost burst in laughter at the new nickname. _It surely fits her!_

"Good day to you too Lady Sa-Kimiko. What can I do for you?

Kimiko let a microscopic smirk. _I have a bad feeling about this._

"I was wandering what are you doing here of all places. I knew that you could read, but I never thought you'll enjoy tales of my deceased mate."

"How.."

"Even more! A tale before his time of ruling!"

After a short tile of silence, Kimiko continued her speech like she received a reply from Kagome.

"Well, because your such a surprising creature, and I may add educated, I offer my services in teaching you the ways of an inu. After all, I don't want my son to be the world's joke because of you."

"But.."Kagome was looking at her soon-to-be-mother-in-law like she admitted that Sesshoumaru was gay.

"Don't worry! You don't have to thank me! It's my job as mother of the western Lord. I'll teach you everything you have to know! Even how to please my son!" With that she left the room, not giving a chance to Kagome to refuse.

"How to please Sesshoumaur?..."_Okay….I, Kagome Higurashi, declare that the inu satan has lost her mind for good. She had insulted me in the middle of her speech too!_

A second later she spotted something on the table. _A note._ A very beautiful written one. 'We'll start your training tomorrow morning so be prepared.' It said. She put the piece of paper down to see another one in the same place as the first."How on earth.." The new note said:' Stop asking yourself how this happened and focus on something more important!'

"Ha! Like I care!" She screamed for the world to hear."Something important….something…"She continued to murmur for a hole minute before deciding that between to devils, the younger one was less dangerous, so she left her hideout and started searching for Sesshoumaru._ I need to have one of them as an aly, than both as enemies._

/~~|~~\

"Finally! The author gives me some attention! I understand giving attention to our feared and respected Lord but Kikyo? Unbelievable! Not to mention that pathetic human wench the Great Mother said she's give a heir to my Sesshoumaru-sama! I'm important too! I know I'm small and usually I take care of Rin, but…" If you haven't guessed, the small talkative creature is Jaken, our favorite idio-I meant respected servant!

"What it had become of us! Letting unimportant characters speak !..Anyway…I saw the wench pass by a moment ago. If you have hurried you could have cached her! Well…bad luck. Better next time!.. I guess she's looking for Sesshoumaru-sama. She has bad luck aswell. Sesshoumaru-sama left to patrol the lands. HA! Like she deserves to find him after avoiding him like he has the plague or something!"

"Jaken-sama! Were are you?"

"Oh dear! Rin! I have to run! See ya!"

/~~|~~\

Although he hates waiting, he's not angry or impulsive, on the contrary, he's quite happy.

Life was never as easy as now…_except when Kikyo was alive_. _Sigh…me up here in my favorite tree…Kikyo at it's base…no Kagome…no sitting…life is good! _

"Inuyasha?"

"Yes Kikyo?"

"It has been a while since the others left the village. Do you think they found something?"  
"Neh. They have no clue. If Sesshoumaru has Kagome, and I'm sure he has her, there's no way he'll let us know were he is."

"Are you not concerned about her?"  
"Well…not really..If the bastard wanted her dead, he wouldn't have bothered to kidnap her,…so…he'll give her back when he finishes with her…I think."

"Oh.."

/~~|~~\

"Miroku!"

"Yes my dear Sango!"  
"Come here you useless monk and help me a bit!"  
From the moment they sat foot in the slayers village, they cleaned, repaired and drove away the animals who decided that the storehouse is a better home than the last .

"Sango! Miroku! Lunch is ready!"

"Shippo have you made some coffee aswell?"Asked Miroku.

"If you mean that black and bitter drink Kagome takes in the morning, it's on the stove."

"And who's looking after it now?"  
"Oh..shit!"

"Shippo!"

/~~|~~\

A/N:Oh God! School is a terrible word! Oh why…why?… (sigh)..Don't mind me. ^_^

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I had some problems. I was like: OMG! I don't have any idea! but it passed…wheow…please review!


End file.
